


Hold My Heart

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin's relationship with Lauren is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Heart

Lauren and I are becoming closer and I am terrified.  
For a Valkyrie like me, that’s a new thing.

For a human like her, it’s not news anymore. She’s with a succubus remember?

Bo’s absence doesn’t help my growing feelings for her girlfriend.  
She’s occupied with the things she needed for her dawning and I find myself becoming attached to the doctor the more I see her.  
It’s giving me a full understanding why the succubus fell in love with her.  
Aside from Lauren being smart, she’s witty, and really fun to be with off-duty.

I remember the first time I asked her to go to the Dal with me.

We were working on the case involving a gorgon and I was physically and emotionally exhausted from pursuing the culprit.

I was sitting on the couch and with my head in my hand, trying hopelessly to fight the headache that has been threatening me since morning.

“Do you need a painkiller?” 

Lauren’s voice startled me and I sat up straight.

“No……” I replied and shook my head.

“I think I need a beer.” I added.

Lauren smiled at me and was about to return to her desk when I suddenly blurted if she wanted to go to the Dal for a drink.

She accepted and that was the beginning.

***

I am not one to be coy or shy around someone I like but it’s different with Lauren.

It’s like being in high school all over again.

I look forward to seeing her and if I used to think that going to her lab was a waste of time, this time it’s different.

I’d drop by for no reason or else, I would find an excuse to have a reason.

I know she’s aware of my transformation but she doesn’t say anything.

She graciously accepts me inside her home, her lab or wherever it is she happens to be and I happen to show up unannounced.

The good doctor has also found a way around my sarcasm and cynicism and it makes me proud that she’s one of the few who understood that side of me.  
No matter how they rebuked me for lacking charm or for being brutally straightforward, I’m not going to change because they want me to.  
There’s just no point in reinventing the wheel.  
They can always find someone else to amuse them.

***  
I shouldn’t be asking Lauren personal questions but I couldn’t help myself.

I found her at the lab absentmindedly twirling the pencil she was holding.

“Is it Bo?”

The question caught her off-guard that she didn’t respond.

When she regained composure, she only smiled.

“Sorry I asked.”

“It’s okay,” she replied then proceeded to study the specimen on the microscope.

I walked towards where she was and placed my hand on her shoulder.

Lauren was surprised with my gesture and stared at my hand.

I quickly withdraw, embarrassed by the boldness of my action.

“You can talk to me you know.” 

Lauren only nodded her response and it was one of those moments when I wish the floor would swallow me whole.

***  
I was getting frustrated in tracking the gorgon because the creature was moving with lightning speed and Dyson and I couldn’t keep up.  
The wolf was becoming more agitated as the number of the victims doubled and he wasn’t fun to work with when he’s in that mood.  
The angrier Dyson gets, the more pressured I felt to do something though I try not to show it around him.  
I normally would, on a given day, but we have been on this case for almost a month and I am as clueless as he is.

One night, I chance upon the gorgon attacking its victim in a dark alley and I ran after it.

The creature was incredibly fast and I lost my balance and stumbled on the ground.

I rolled over and ended with a broken shoulder, a torn leather jacket and a wounded pride.

I called Lauren to pick me up.

When she saw me bloodied and agonizing over my failure, I saw a look of genuine concern.  
It wasn’t a gesture reserve for a patient.  
It was given to one who is considered a friend.

***  
Lauren took me to the lab and my injury was worse than I thought.

I couldn’t move my arm and she had to help me remove my jacket.

I grimaced as she slowly peeled off my clothing.

I wasn’t one to cry but the pain was terrible that a tear fell and I had to swallow to keep myself from breaking down.

Lauren saw the agony in my eyes that she stopped what she was doing and look me in the eye.

“It’s okay, Tamsin.”

She wasn’t judging me.  
I was judging myself for pretending to be strong when I know I can’t all the time.

***  
The injury sidetracked my plan and Dyson was left on his own.

The gorgon is dangerous to him because it specifically targets men.

This is the same reason why Dyson gave me the lead on the case.

Lauren sensed his agitation but she was adamant that I take a rest.

“There is no way you can force her to keep chasing the gorgon,Dyson!”  
“Tamsin has to heal before she can continue with this case.”

Dyson knew that without being told.  
He just needed to vent his frustration.

***  
I was forced to follow the doctor’s order and was resting in my house when I heard a knock.

I opened the door to find Lauren standing there with a huge smile.

“House call.” She announced and I invited her to come in.

Not only did she bring care packages. She also brought pizza and guess what? Orange juice.

I grabbed the bottle and stared at it.

“Really?” 

Lauren laughed at my expression.

“I would’ve brought you a six pack but alcohol and drugs don’t mix.” 

I rolled my eyes at her response and she grinned.

***

It was the first time in a long time that someone visited me and I was awkward about it.

“Is this really necessary?” I asked Lauren as soon as she was settled on the couch.

“What is necessary? The pizza and orange juice?”

I raised my eyebrow at her reply.  
It’s not that I consider her presence an inconvenience.

I’m just not used to having someone else looking after me.

Besides, I’m almost healed.

Lauren made a move to stand up but I stop her.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized to the good doctor.

I took a deep breath and was about to say something but Lauren cut me off.

“I understand, Tamsin.”  
“I just thought you needed company and……” Lauren pulled a manila folder from her bag and excitedly opened it.  
She showed me a picture of a leaf, at least what was once a part of a leaf, that she found on my jacket.  
“It must have fallen from the gorgon’s clothes when you were running after it and it stuck to your jacket when you fell on the ground.”  
She turned to look at me and I stared at her beautiful brown eyes.  
Lauren stop talking and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

The world seemed to stop and I could hear my heart pounding.

Lauren looked away and the moment was gone forever.

She continued to explain that there’s only one place where that leaf can be found.

I made a move to call Dyson.

It offered me an escape from that split second which almost changed our lives.

***  
The wolf was thrilled to hear about the news.

He asked for Lauren and as I sat on the couch, eating a slice of pizza, my admiration for the doctor intensified.

When she hung up, I was intently looking at her that she asked if everything’s okay.

“Yeah…..sure”I stammered.

“You’re brilliant, Lauren.” I added and I thought I saw her face redden from the remark.

***  
With Lauren’s instructions, Dyson and the rest of the team captured the gorgon.

We drove to the forest and the gorgon was screaming as she was being escorted to the car.

“Is she mad because she was captured or is it because no one can hear her scream?”

I remarked to Lauren who was observing what was happening.

She let out a low laugh.

“You’re idea of wearing earplugs and sunglasses worked, doctor.” I complimented her and lightly touch her hand.

Once again, she looked at where my hand was but this time I didn’t remove it.

“Tamsin….” She began to speak.

“I know.” I said softly and I remove my hand.

We both sat in the car saying nothing but hearing everything we don’t want to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> The unfinished version was first posted on LJ.


End file.
